


What Happens in Detention

by nanasuoka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Detention, F/M, Fluff, there is 1 (one) swear in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette knew cutting class to save Paris would catch up with her, one way or another. She just wished it wasn't in the form of detention.</p><p>If only she had a lucky charm right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen

Marinette sighs and leans back on her chair, only to have her ears assaulted by the screech it emits. The Librarian shoots her a glare. She can hear faint chatter coming from the hall as the school empties out, though the sound of a single pair of footsteps seems to be getting closer. When they finally stop, there's the sound of someone speaking right outside.  
Someone who sounds suspiciously like Adrien Agresté.

 _Oh, God,_ Marinette thinks to herself, swallowing as the door creaks open, _I want to die._

"Mari-!" Adrien's voice drops to a whisper, and he throws an apologetic glance at the slightly miffed librarian. "Marinette! Hey!" 

A blush rises to her face at his slightly-ruffled-but-still-agonizingly-hot appearance, the sound of his voice and, 

"Fuck."

"What?" He looks confused, The Librarian sniffs like she's been offended, and as of this moment, being born is number one on the list of things Marinette regrets doing.

(So is number two.)

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I can't b-believe I ju-"

"It's... fine?" Adrien still looks confused, so, _so_ confused and Marinette is _pissed_ that still he looks cute like that-- his brows scrunched up and his nose has just the tiniest wrinkle on the right side--

Marinette puts her head in her hands and groans, overly aware of how Adrien is staring at her and how close he is. He doesn't say anything for a while, and Marinette has time to breathe. 

 

"Do you... not like me or something?" Is the first thing he says to her when she gets her breath under control, and Marinette almost laughs at how ridiculous the notion is. _Definitely_ laughs. She can feel The Librarian burning holes in her back.

"Quite the opposite, actually," comes out before she realizes what she's saying, and when she does she's flustered, cheeks burning all over again. 

It's all okay, though, when Adrien's face breaks into a dazzling smile, one that stays there even while he opens a book to escape the wrath of The Librarian. 

It takes Adrien a few minutes to really process what she said, and by the time he does, it's already time to go home. Marinette practically runs out, but not before she hears Adrien murmur something about cats and bags.

When Marinette finally makes it to her house, there's a question nagging at her mind.

 _Why was Adrien even in detention?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen More

It's not long before Adrien starts to really _notice_ Marinette. The way there's one strand of hair that stuck out from her bangs, and how her bottom lip puffed out when she concentrates, and the bite marks on her pencils, and many, many other quirks that make Adrien blush when he thinks about them for too long.   
Truthfully, he can't get enough of her. 

He _has_ to find a way to get the girl. A hero always does, right?

It's the middle of the night before Adrien gets an idea.

>nino wake up  
>>its 3 in the mf morning bro  
>i kno but marinettes beauty never sleeps  
>> W  
>>WWA  
>>ALYAS GONNABUST A NUT   
>wait no  
>i jus wna kno what flowers she likes man  
>>IDK ALL OF THEM??????? wait alya wants to talk to u be safe bro

After learning Marinette likes lilies and Alya has a boot big enough to rip him in two, Adrien finds a florist willing to help. He buys 24 bouquets, and falls into a peaceful 30 minute sleep. 

 

Adrien arrives to school early that day, directing the florist to place his flowers on and near Marinette's seat and waiting for the bell to ring, watching the door like a hawk for Marinette's flushed, I Woke Up Late face to come through the door.

And come, it did. Panting, flushed, and sweaty, but with a gleam in her eye, she walks through the door. 

_Oh, God,_ Adrien thinks, savoring her vanilla scent as she passed him, _I love my life._

He continues through the day in a vanilla scented, pink tinted haze, until lunch, when someone (firmly, but politely) pushes him against a locker. 

"Is this a joke?" Marinette is shaking, but her voice never wavers. "Did someone put you up to this?"

Adrien swallows, clears his throat. This was not the reaction he had expected. "Uh. I did. Myself. Me?" 

He's blushing, she's so close and so _cute_ , he nearly smiles. He takes in her shocked look and her loosening grip, and almost misses the quiet "why?" she's whispered.

"D-Do you not like me or something?" 

Adrien grins, calling on the Chat part of himself. "Quite the opposite, actually."

She lets out a small gasp and Adrien nearly melts as she smooths out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispers, but Adrien puts a finger to her lips.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He pulls Marinette into a hug, holding her until the tension leaves her shoulders. 

"24?" Her voice is muffled by chest, and he knows she can feel his heart beating out of it. 

He blushes, glad she can't see him. "I might have overdone it."

Later, they're eating at Marinette's house for lunch, telling bad jokes to each other before they have to go back, and as they walk to the school.

"And to think it was all thanks to detention." Adrien looks at Marinette fondly when they walk up the steps together.

"Wait." Marinette looks deep in thought as she stops before they enter the classroom. "Why were you in detention anyway?"

"Cutting class, apparently," he winks, and walks inside.


End file.
